


Unintended Romance

by Sylwynn_Rutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylwynn_Rutherford/pseuds/Sylwynn_Rutherford
Summary: The unusual circumstances that led to an unlikely pairing...





	Unintended Romance

Laughter filled the Hanged Man as the patrons celebrated the return of their beloved Hawke. She was a woman like no other; tall, proud, skilled, and a fiercely loyal friend. In her presence, all seemed to pale in the massive shadow she cast on those around her. She was truly remarkable, a woman everyone loved and wanted to be close to, especially Varric. Taking a table in the back, away from the legend’s spotlight, Wyllow claimed her seat and ordered the strongest ale the tavern had to offer. 

Brushing her white blonde locks behind her pointed ears, she let her pale blue eyes scan the crowd that had gathered upon their return from the old dwarven where they’d defeated the ancient darkspawn Corypheus. It hadn’t been easy, as some of the Grey Wardens guarding him had fell under his control. How, she wasn’t sure. She only knew that once he’d fallen, they’d regained their memories and submitted themselves to the justice they deserved.

She was tired, having shone so impressively once in her life brighter than even Hawke was at that particular moment. In typical fashion however, the people soon forgot about all they had suffered during the Blight. It was seven years ago, after all, and the Hero of Ferelden was no longer seen as anything more than a page in history. It was fine with her though, as she never really wanted fame and favor. Such things weren’t granted to elves, given they were seen as a ‘lesser’ people than even the Qunari. Sighing, she gulped down her drink as she let her mind wander over all that had happened since she killed the Archdemon.

In true fashion for those wearing the armor of the Templar, she was cast aside by the second man she loved simply because she was an elven mage. Since neither would have been accepted as his Queen, Alistair bowed to the common consensus and broke off what she had hoped would have been a lasting relationship. It wasn’t the first time her magic had ended things, and she knew in her heart, it wouldn’t be the last. She’d loved Cullen from the time she arrived at the Circle as a young woman, and he’d returned her affections. She’d often planned a life away from the Tower with him, something they spent long nights discussing secluded in one of the abandoned rooms maintained by the Tranquil Owain. When the Circle fell, the true start of the war between mages and Templars, he’d spat such venom at her for what she was that she didn’t think she would ever be able to give her heart to another, devastated as it was.

Still, her first love held a special place in her heart, a loving memory that kept her going after losing Alistair. Finishing the first mug of spiced mead, she thanked the waitress for the two that soon followed. Looking over at the dwarf as he made his way to her table, she furrowed his brow as he claimed the seat across from her.

“You ok there, Wisp?” he asked, taking a gulp of his ale.

“I’m fine.” she replied, finishing her third.

“And I’m the King of Ferelden. What’s eating you?”

Glaring at him for the reference to Alistair, she watched as he went on to apologize, ordering her another round.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I was just worried about you, that’s all.” he said gently.

“I know, and I appreciate it. It’s just...”

“Just... What, Wisp?”

“I can’t understand why mages, why elves are looked on with such disdain. I’m I truly less of a person because of my ears or skill with my weapon? I think at this point, I’d rather be made Tranquil.” she answered, tears slipping silently over her cheeks.

“I wouldn’t allow that, Wisp. I remember what would have happened if you weren’t in Denerim at the time. Archdemons don’t just fly out of someone’s ass to start a Blight. _Ending_ one is a feat unlike any other. If not for _you_ , Thedas would have likely been consumed by the darkspawn. Grey Wardens aren’t terribly easy to find these days, and you did the impossible. You raised an army to rival that of Loghain’s, blasted your way through a massive horde, fought your way up the tower of Fort Drakon, and drove your spirit blade right through the beast’s skull. Do you think a woman as remarkable as that should be stripped of all her emotions?”

“At least I wouldn’t have to _feel_ anymore. It doesn’t help that the _King_ had to show up here to congratulate Hawke for a job well done. He hasn’t even acknowledged my presence. It’s like all that time we spent together didn’t happen.”

“His loss, Wisp. There’s better out there than that asshat. If he’s so incapable of seeing you for the remarkable woman you are, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“I could say the same of Bianca.” she retorted, meeting his eyes.

“What can I say, I’m slightly masochistic. It’s not like it doesn’t bother me though. The wedding she showed up for was beautiful, or so I’m told.”

“Her loss, Varric. She’s not smart enough to see that _you_ are the better man, let her suffer in her arranged misery.”

“Thanks, Wisp. It’s nice to know someone cares, even if she’s a little drunk.” he chuckled.

“I’m not drunk yet, but I’m working on it. I’ve had seven years to practice after all.” she smirked.

Accepting several more rounds as they were brought to her table, Wyllow soon realized that she’d consumed more than she should have. Getting clumsily to her feet, she laughed as Varric wrapped his arm around her waist to help her up the stairs. He wasn’t any better, as they’d nearly worked their way through a cask of Chasind Sack mead between them. Shoving the door to her room open, she laughed harder as she toppled to the floor. Taking the proffered hand she was given, she slowly got to her feet. Stumbling over to the bed, she sat down with a heavy plop. Smiling at the dwarf as he came to sit beside her, she gently brushed her hand through the tangle of light red hair.

“You’re a great friend, Varric. I’m glad Hawke introduced us.” she said softly.

“Me too, Wisp.”

Leaning over, she gently brushed her lips to his. Moaning as he pulled her close, she let her hands move over the powerful muscles of his chest, peeling his coat from his shoulders. Tossing it to the ground, she whimpered as he unfastened her armor to cup a supple breast in his hand. Pulling his shirt over his head, she wiggled out of her own clothing. Pushing him back on her pillows, she straddled his waist as she leaned down to burn him with a passionate kiss. The response was what she desired, as he removed his pants and drove his hardened shaft into her heated core.

Matching him stroke for stroke, she gasped as he rolled her to her back, her body exploding in a shower of binding stars. Letting him take a long, shapely leg over his shoulder, she cried out as she erupted once again. Biting his shoulder as he worked her to a third orgasm, she dug her nails into his back as he thrust harder and faster into her. Her head swam as his release burned hot into her, extending the force of her own for several more strokes. Panting as he rest over her, she grinned up at him as he met her eyes. Hissing as he withdrew, she curled up close beside him, falling quickly to sleep.

The early morning light burned her eyes as she came awake. Furrowing her brow, she growled as she tried to cover them with her arm. Finding herself completely naked, she tried to recall what had happened the night before. Feeling the weight of a large arm as it pulled her close, she wondered who it belonged to. The soft red fur that covered it answered that question for her, making her swallow as she rolled to face its owner. Seeing Varric sleeping contentedly beside her, she soon realized what had taken place. Offering him a shy smile as he came awake, she moved back as he sat quickly up.

“Well... Shit. This complicates things.” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah... Um...” she stuttered. “So... What happens next?” she finished, pulling the sheet over her breasts.

“We don’t _have_ to tell anyone... Unless you _want_ to.” he answered.

“I... I don’t know. What would Bianca think?”

“Shit... I guess I enjoyed myself so much I forgot about her.”

“Sounds like a good thing.” she smirked.

“You know what, Wisp? I think you’re absolutely right. Come here.” he grinned.

Letting him roll her onto her back, Wyllow savored the time she had in his arms. What ‘happened next’ would be something they would worry about later. For now, there was nothing but the two of them in the early morning light.


End file.
